Flumpty Q
The Flumpty Q&A is a Q&A on fnaflore.com, where the creator of ONaF, Jonochrome answered questions regarding ONaF. Here is the Q&A : The link to the original is here: http://fnaflore.com/onaf/resources/q-and-a-results/ General questions about backstory and design There were questions for nearly every single Flumpty character regarding their design and their backstory, so I’ve asked them for each character! What is the backstory of Flumpty? What happened to him in the end of the canon? Why was he designed the way he was? What was the inspiration? What were they going to do in OWaF? Fox Coulon, Giggert, Joe, Chris Flumpty was originated in an improvised time travel comic that my friends and I made on a private forum a while back, although most of the comic was lost and I don’t recall exactly how Flumpty came to be. What I remember is that I more or less introduced Flumpty into the picture out of nowhere and he had no relevance to the main story. There was sort of this side-gag (referenced in ONAF2’s newspaper) where a guy was cooking an egg in his kitchen, and Flumpty burst through a window like the Kool-Aid Man, knocking the man out of the way and yelling in distress over the egg murder he had just witnessed. Obviously his character is inspired by Humpty Dumpty, because I find the concept of a big talking egg with a goofy smile and a goofy name inherently funny. Add a cheerful attraction to mass-murder and the fun is multiplied. At the end of the comic, in order to resolve (or at least trivialize) all the plot holes our story had developed, I revealed that Flumpty was immune to the plot, and then he flew away, over the ocean and into the sunset, never to be seen againat least, not until I made One Night at Flumpty’s as a joke. If you consider ONAF, then “Flumpty canon” ends with the survivor of Flumpty’s “survival hide-and-seek” game becoming his new best friend. These days, I consider the newspaper at the end of ONAF2’s Hard Boiled Mode to be the canonical end of Flumpty’s story. When I tried to make One Week at Flumpty’s, the idea was that Flumpty’s story would end with him discovering Golden Flumpty was his inner demon, and to prevent himself from bringing more pain and destruction to others, he would fly away into oblivion one last time and relinquish his inexplicable powers of plot immunity and transcendence of time and space. Since I didn’t end up finishing that game, and I got tired of people insisting that I finish it, I released a drawing of Flumpty’s grave, saying that he was “canonically dead” and without his powers. In a sense, you could say he’s canonically dead to me because I don’t plan to have Flumpty ever play a prominent role in anything else I create from now on, but as far as his own world goes, I say he lives on. Birthday Boy Blam? Superlolzreddit-, BB-blam, Mario90007, Giggert, Joe, Chris If I remember correctly, I drew the first panel of the comic my friends and I made, and it featured a box-headed character with a birthday hat that unintentionally looked kinda like pizza. I’m not sure how his name originated, but someone else introduced Kevin Jr., who was eventually revealed to be an alternate timeline version of Blam. Blam was the innocent protagonist of the comic, Kevin Jr. was the villain trying to lead Blam into a trap for whatever reason, and at some point, Flumpty just screwed everything up for Kevin Jr. and ruined the chances of the plot ever reaching a proper conclusion. Birthday Boy Blam and Flumpty were never explicitly friends in the comic, but they definitely weren’t enemies, so I made them allies in One Night at Flumpty’s. I also decided to indicate Blam’s nearness to the game‘s “office”* by giving him Kevin Jr.’s attire, since they are technically the same person. You might say Blam in ONAF is like the result of the Blam and Kevin Jr. timelines from the comic colliding into one timeline, even though that doesn’t make any sense. * I say “office” in quotes, because I don’t think the player’s rooms in the two games are actually offices. The Redman? Another Guy, Toy Andréa, Joseph H., PuppetOfL, Giggert, Joe, TimeyWimey221, Chris The Redman is the guy who drank lava and lived (kinda). I think I had it in my mind since the beginning that he used to be a normal human being that, upon being forced to drink lava by Flumpty, turned into a mutilated but still conscious red skeleton. This would have been revealed somewhat more clearly in OWAF with an 8-bit minigame like the ones in Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 . I don’t know why The Redman has four spider-like legs or a tendency to screw up technology, nor why he seems to be friends with Flumpty. Maybe those are all side effects of being around an all-powerful reality-warping egg who does whatever he wants and can’t be argued with. Grunkfuss the Clown? Kieran, Tristan Jordan, ultr4nima, Shawn Witt, PuppetOfL, Superlolzreddit-, KingAlex105X, Giggert, Joe, Chris I don’t remember having a backstory planned for Grunkfuss the Clown. I just remember the “office” in ONAF has a picture of Ronald McDonald in it, and originally, Ronald was going to climb out of the picture and slowly get closer to the character, but I preferred the idea of having every enemy in the game be an original character, so I made my own clown and named it the first thing that popped in my head. One time years ago, I drew Donkey Kong with a smile that extended beyond the sides of his face, and I gave Grunkfuss a very similar smile because I always found it really unsettling. The Beaver? Superlolzreddit-, KingAlex105X, Giggert, Joe, Chris The Beaver’s only purpose is to be Foxy from FNAF1 mixed with toilet humor. If I’d made OWAF, I probably would’ve tried to make up some story about how he’s a genetically modified beaver-human hybrid, but I didn’t have anything like that planned when I made him. I just asked my friend Josiah Clark what kind of animal I should draw sitting on a toilet, and it ended up being a beaver. The Beaver is not present in ONAF2 for reasons related to The Owl, but the “story” reason I threw together at the last minute is that The Beaver died by falling in the toilet (which, as you can tell from ONAF, has a huge, deep hole in it). Eyesaur? Kenny Dalton, /u/TheDemonPlushtrap, Evan, Giggert, Joe, Chris When I drew all the eyes in ONAF, I just thought of them as the eyes of Flumpty’s past victims. After people started asking if the eyes were a character, it took me a surprisingly long time to decide that they could be a single character made out of Flumpty’s past victims, so I essentially drew a dinosaur made of corpses and revealed the Eyesaur’s origins in the newspaper at the end of ONAF2. I have no sensible explanation for why the corpses still have their eyes when Flumpty removes the player’s eyes in the Game Over screens of the two games. The Owl? Superlolzreddit-, Some Guy, KingAlex105X, /u/SeemsReddit, Giggert, Joe, Chris From a story standpoint, I don’t know where The Owl came from. From a gameplay standpoint, I wanted a monster with a similar function to The Beaver in ONAF2, but since the light switch was a crucial mechanic, and I needed the monster to be a threat even if the lights were off, I replaced The Beaver with an animal commonly known for being able to see in the dark. Since The Beaver sat on a toilet, I figured it made sense for The Owl to sit on a urinal, being the other porcelain waste bowl that exists in public restrooms. That, and since owls tend to be perched on branches, I thought design-wise that it was better for The Owl to be perched on the handle of a urinal than on the flat top of a toilet. Golden Flumpty? Giggert, Joe, Chris Golden Flumpty as a concept was created for One Night at Flumpty’s solely because Golden Freddy existed in Five Nights at Freddy’s. He has no particular significance except in the scrapped plot of One Week at Flumpty’s where he was Flumpty’s inner demon and kind of the puppet master behind all the senseless violence. Champ and Chump? Giggert, Joe, Chris ONAF 1 and 2 have the same protagonist: the person playing the game. If the games continued beyond what I now consider the canonical ending of the series, then after Night 4 of OWAF, there would have been an 8-bit minigame in which Flumpty lures the player and their best friend into a back room. Flumpty would have then given the player a weapon and told them they cannot be Flumpty’s new best friend unless they kill their current best friend. Regardless of the player’s response to this, Flumpty would then kill them both, with the player becoming Champ and the friend becoming Chump. They each would have taken on an appearance similar to a single mangled red corpse from Eyesaur’s body. One of the reasons I didn’t feel like this idea would work is that the minigame would’ve required there to be a clear distinction between the protagonist of the first two games, and Flumpty (the player character in OWAF), but there was no way to sprite a character who unmistakably represented the real-life player of the games without knowing their name and appearance. General Lore Questions How was Flumpty’s gang formed? How did they all meet? Cryptid, Doctorvenuz, Kerubii, Abedsheet Apart from Blam being “not Flumpty’s enemy” in the comic, and The Redman being a victim manipulated by Flumpty, I couldn‘t even begin to guess how they all met, as disappointing an answer as that is. Why does BBB have powers associated with Flumpty? How can he – or the other characters – look more monstrous as they approach you? How does he turn into Kevin Jr? Curious Person, GB13, Jeremy Chevere In the comic, Blam and Kevin Jr. were separate entities each with their own clothing. In ONAF, they’re the same being, and you can see that Blam is still wearing is birthday hat even when he dresses up as Kevin Jr. That’s because he doesn’t change his clothes, he just quickly puts on the top hat, monocle, and suspenders over the clothes he’s already wearing. The characters are able to appear more monstrous as they come towards you because they’re cartoon characters. Are my rules for the Flumpty characters inconsistent? Yes, yes they are. Is BBB Helping Flumpty to find a new friend so he can be replaced? Curious Person I personally never intended that, but that’s a fascinating theory. Why do all of the characters want to kill you? Some Guy, Miki They’re all essentially pawns in Flumpty’s “survival hide-and-seek” game. Maybe they’re forced to kill you, or maybe they’ve legitimately grown attached to Flumpty’s demented ways and are having the same fun that he’s having. It’s hard to say. What happened to the ONaF1 protagonist? Victorles, The-D0ngening As previously mentioned, the protagonist of the first two games is any person who has played them, so canonically, if you beat ONAF2’s Hard Boiled Mode, you are now Flumpty’s best friend. If OWAF had been finished, in Flumpty’s world, you and your best friend would now be dead and turned into armless living corpses. How many people have died at either location? Abedshehabi Eyesaur is made of 20 corpses, I think, so it’s safe to say at least 20 people on those locations before the events of the two games. You could say 21 for sure if you count The Redman who “kinda” died, and 22 if you count The Beaver falling down the toilet. There might be something I’ve missed, but I maintain there’s also a possibility that far more people have died in the two ONAF buildings and maybe they are never shown because Flumpty has been eating their eyes. Heck if I know. How did Flumpty find a Freddy head? Has he met Freddy? SpringPopo I like to think Flumpty used his powers of transcending time and space to visit FNAF, kill Freddy, and come back with his head. Does The Owl have a significant role in the plot? Karol, DullNessBC Not really. What is the stain on the beaver’s newspaper? FredChocoBear Let’s just say, when The Beaver doesn’t have toilet paper, he has to compromise sometimes. Where exactly are these games set? What are these buildings used for? Megaskullgames According to my scrapped plot for OWAF, the buildings are a manifestation of Flumpty’s conscience or something. Part of me likes to think that maybe Flumpty built them as funhouses and they’re just in the middle of a desert somewhere. Do you have a solid timeline in your head about the Flumpty Lore? Astro, Adil This is what I’ve got: * Flumpty somehow assembles a crew of monsters over an unknown period of time. * Flumpty volunteers people at random to play a “survival hide-and-seek” game to become his new best friend. * At least twenty people die playing this game and are amalgamated into Eyesaur. * After a specific person (the player) manages to beat the first night, Beaver falls into a toilet and dies for no relevant reason. * The player beats the game and becomes Flumpty’s new best friend. Was Flumpty laid by a bird, or some other kind of animal? How was he made? nachobuisness5983, Abedalrahman, MTH, William Flumpty is like a god who somehow existed before time began and has no origin. What type of egg is Flumpty? 1piggy23 He’s a Flumpty egg. As Jake Janzen once said, inside Flumpty, there’s most likely an even bigger Flumpty. How did Flumpty gain immunity to the plot? Jordicr100, Leon Blank, Adam, KingAlex105X He’s the only one in the Flumpty universe who’s self-aware that he’s a fictional character, I guess. When did the Flumpty series take place, time-wise? ThunderRunner Since the games were first released in 2015, I’ll just say 2015. I don’t think much about time periods when I make games, I just make worlds using elements of any time period I feel like, heh. Why did Flumpty’s look for Cuppercake’s sense of direction? What does Cuppercake look like? Did he return their sense of direction? Heraga Flumpty was just walking along and noticed a sad cupcake and decided to help out. Cuppercake was a character in the comic who just looked like a kinda flat blue cupcake with a little noseless cartoon face on top. I don’t think Flumpty ever returned Cuppercake’s sense of direction (which was represented by a blue arrow on the ground) but he did say, “Oh, hey! I think I saw your sense of direction that way!” after which Cuppercake thanked him and promptly started bouncing the opposite direction. What historical moments was Flumpty responsible for? Sadness’ Dad Allegedly, he was responsible for the apocalypse. What was the “Flumpty Apocalypse” like? Where he caused it with a meteor? How does the second game happen if yesterday the apocalypse happened? SonicTHD I made the One Night at Flumpty’s games intending for them to be nonsensical and have no lore, which is why that article in the newspaper about Flumpty causing the apocalypse exists, and also one of the various reasons I never finished OWAF (which was more serious and story-focused and went against what I feel makes ONAF unique). There’s no rhyme or reason to that article, but I’m guessing people will still try to find logic in it anyway. Does Grunkfuss have any significance to the plot? Kieran Nah. Why is Flumpty an egg? TurquoiseAlien, Aria Mignone The easiest answer is that Flumpty Bumpty is based on Humpty Dumpty, but you could also say he’s the answer to the age old question, “Which came first, the chicken or the egg?” since he’s an egg who has supposedly existed since before time began. What does Game Over Easy mean? Sonicyay2 It’s a play on the two phrases “Game Over” and “Over Easy” (the latter of which being a way to prepare eggs). If Kevin Jr. is Birthday Boy Blam’s future self, What’s Flumpty’s future self? DullNessBC Flumpty. If you could get rid of ONE character from the ONaF series, who would it be? Wiigui That’s an interesting question. From time to time, I’ve thought about how I wish I hadn’t put The Redman in the games, because now he’s forever attached to the Flumpty universe when maybe I should have saved his character design for a more original game. when making OWaF, did you have any ideas for the phone call(s)? Timothy I can hardly remember anymore. I think my idea was to replace to the phone calls with radio news broadcasts about innocent people who were killed or had their livelihoods destroyed by Flumpty. What was your inspiration for the scenery of the games? I love the surreality of it all so much! Brim Thank you! The visual style and scenery in the games was just my attempt at recreating the feeling of Five Nights at Freddy’s with my own cartoony style, while also experimenting with what I considered a somewhat unsettling color scheme. The random objects found in the games’ various rooms were a way of making the game more interesting to look at, and also another indicator that the games aren’t meant to make any sense. what would be everyone’s head canon voice be? Doctorvenuz I don’t picture Grunkfuss, The Beaver, The Owl, or Golden Flumpty having voices. We already know what Flumpty sounds like. Maybe Blam’s voice would be kinda like Morty from Rick & Morty without as many voice cracks. The Redman would have some guttural double-voice and never speak intelligible words. What is The Beaver’s gender? nachobuisness5983 Flumpty and ONAF originated from ideas between me and my guy friends, so because of the level of “guy humor” we used, I’d always pictured every monster in each game to be male. Had the games not been inside jokes, I might have made a greater effort to give them more gender diversity. How did you plan on making the characters more terrifying in OWAF? Springtrapattacks With the exception of Flumpty and Blam, I wasn’t really planning to make them look particularly different from previous games. I just figured those two would shape-shift a lot more, to the point that Flumpty would have maybe looked like a different monster on every camera. What would Champ and Chump do in OWaF? would they move together, or seperately? what would their “powers” have been? ThePikachuPirata, foxyfan222 I‘m guessing they would have moved separately, but I really didn’t think that far head. How old is Birthday Boy Blam? Skele No idea. He’s probably like those characters in comic strips and cartoon shows who always stay a certain age even if it’s been twenty years, and I don’t know what that age is. What is inside Flumpty? What is he made of? Organs? Yolk? Phisnom As my friend said, inside Flumpty is probably another larger Flumpty. Although, it’s also possible that Flumpty just chooses whatever is inside of him at any given point in time. How did Flumpty acquire the severed remains of pop culture icons? Not Important You’ll have to use your imagination! What does Flumpty eat for breakfast? Springtrapattacks Flumpty likely has no concept of breakfast. But if he eats anything, it’s probably unsuspecting humans and animals. If Flumpty were to fall off of a wall, what would happen? Woger (Pronouned Woh-jer) Anything could happen, from a harmless bump to the irreversible rupturing of the space-time continuum. Duplicate/Elaborated Questions Why does Flumpty kidnap people in the first place? What caused him to make this challenge? Sam, Blacklout Official, Miki Flumpty does whatever he feels like, purely for fun. I would say there’s no consistency to it, although after thinking about this question, I just realized that most of Flumpty’s victims are live human beings, so maybe Flumpty’s experience from the old comic with seeing a guy scrambling an egg subconsciously convinced him all humans need “purification” or something. How would’ve the ending played out? Would there have been a 6th night or custom night? BlobityBlob OWAF would have had no custom night. I pictured the 6th and 7th nights basically being cutscenes, and although my plans for them were not completely set in stone, the general idea was that Flumpty would realize how many people he has hurt because of his inner demon (Golden Flumpty) and then banished himself from all civilization. Why does the beaver’s feet turn into knives when he runs? SonicTHD, Will Aaron To be honest, it’s because when I tried animating normal feet, it didn’t look right. Why were “Champ” and “Chump”‘s skin torn off if they won the game? Brandon T. They were meant to resemble the player and their best friend, but since I couldn’t draw what every specific person playing ONAF looked like, turning them into skinless corpses was a logical vague design that could be applied to just about anyone. Were you going to add any other new characters to OWAF? Kieran Not any major ones. I thought about having nonspecific voices of people over the radio, but that’s about it. How did BBB/Kevin Junior survive being buried alive? Why? Skytlz They probably didn’t survive, but they were buried in an improvised comic about time travel, so other versions of themselves in different timelines must’ve reentered the plot in some way that I can’t remember. Game Dev Questions What is your next project? Do you have any ideas for it? Doctorvenuz, JarFullOfMadness The game I’ve been working on for the past several years (and expect to work on for several more, at the very least) is something I’m currently calling Project Comet, which is a large story-based pixel platformer. Although there are many aspects of it that I’m hoping to make up as I go along, I have a lot of ideas for the story, settings, characters, and gameplay. How long did it take for you to make the Flumpty games? HyperFirez The first one took three weeks, and the second one took four weeks. Why do you hate Winnie the Pooh and friends? james robert barnes That‘s just jumping to conclusions; I love Winnie the Pooh! Sure, I gored Pooh and Piglet in the ONAF games, but that’s only because their corpses seemed like humorous yet creepy additions to the scenery. Frankly, I probably spent more of my childhood watching Winnie the Pooh than anything else, and it still holds a special place in my heart. If you had to pick, what game would you make next? an RPG, or a rouge shooter? Doctorvenuz I’d like to make an RPG somedaysomething like Super Mario RPG or Paper Mario where you have hands-on control over your attack and defense while still being kinda relaxed and involving a reasonable amount of strategy. I have ideas, but don’t plan to flesh them out until after Project Comet is finished. What do you think of Sister Location? Have you formed any theories? Sandwich I stopped paying attention to Five Nights at Freddy’s after the fourth game, so my only opinion of Sister Location is that I’m surprised Scott Cawthon is still committed to making FNAF games, even though that’s entirely his choice and I‘m glad he and others are enjoying it. Why do you think ONAF was so successful? JarFullOfMadness A lot of fan games of Five Nights at Freddy’s were successful just by association, but ONAF probably stood out because it took a different direction from what most fan games were doing at the time, which was trying to replicate the visual style, seriousness, depth, animatronic designs, and scale of FNAF. People who didn’t want to play another five-night game could pick up ONAF and feel less of a commitment playing it because it was only one night long, didn’t take a whole tutorial night to get to the more intense parts, and was just made for a fun time. I also did my best to make the ONAF games fair and polished, which is refreshing if you’ve played a lot of FNAF fan games that aren’t. When you first found out about Five Nights at Freddy’s, what did you think about it? What did you like about it the most? Mr. Meatball I like practically everything about the first FNAF: the well-balanced variety of threats, the terrific sound design, the tense and lonely atmosphere, the haunting and mysterious backstory revealed through subtle hints, and the underlying theme of the whole experience resembling a bullfight. I just love how well everything gracefully fits together and nothing feels wasted, like a jigsaw puzzle. What program did you use when you made the 3D map as a reference on perspective in OWAF? YellowAngiru I used Google SketchUp, took screenshots of the models, and traced over them in Flash 8. What was it like making the two games? Freddy_Fnaf For the first game, it was enjoyable to set aside a few weeks just to blitz making a dumb fan game, and then the second one was perhaps even more enjoyable because I allowed myself to experiment a bit more, trying to blend ideas I hadn’t seen done before to create something I considered more unique, and I tried to use every idea I liked that didn’t make it into the first game. It was a great learning experience in a lot of ways. What was your favourite part of the games to make? CrashRocks1419 Well, my least favorite part of making ONAF 1 and 2 was drawing all the rooms, except for the “offices”. I can’t explain why, but I found it sort of boring and irritating trying to add details to the rooms you see in the cameras, maybe because of their perspectives, maybe because there were so many of them, maybe because it seemed unnecessary since you spend more concentrated time looking at the “office” than each room on the cameras, I don’t know. But that wasn’t the question! My favorite part of making the games is harder to say. It was probably either designing the characters for the first game, or designing the game mechanics for the second one, because those were what I consider the most original elements of either game. FNaFLore questions Is the timeline on FNaFLore accurate? The ONAF timline on FNaFlore is actually significantly different from — and more detailed than — what I picture the timeline really being. I don’t feel like there was ever a contract involved in Flumpty’s powers, I think he just inexplicably has them. I also don’t feel like all the blurred articles on the ONAF2 newspaper or the past events in the MS Paint comics are necessarily canon. (As a side note, there’s a comic of Flumpty just staring at the reader and each panel zooms closer in on his face; people think that’s from the old comic I made with my friends, but it was actually just a reaction image I drew for Twitter.) As mentioned before, I like to think that canonically, none of the events planned for OWAF ever happened, but if they did, I imagined Flumpty’s death taking place after he flew towards the white light instead of prior to it. I’m pretty sure the timeline is otherwise correct, though. Did you have any concepts for other characters in the Flumpty universe? I did think about having a blind character in ONAF2 with large ears and stitched eyelids, indicating that you had to be silent as he approached regardless of whether the light was turned on or off, but I didn’t want to overcomplicate the game by giving it too much of a reliance on sound and figured that I might reuse the blind monster idea someday. I don’t think the objects in the two games’ offices have any relation to Flumpty’s victims, Throughout the series, there is a reoccurring theme of black stuff/threads/tendrils on the walls. Does this have any significance to the plot? Nah, it was just easy horror-type scenery to draw. The toilet looks like it is a tunnel to somewhere else. Where does it lead? It leads somewhere deep enough that The Beaver died by falling into it. That’s all I know. Can the beaver read English, or does he just look at the newspaper for the images? The Beaver can read, or at least, that’s how I always pictured it. In all game overs, your eyes seem to be removed. Presuming you aren’t used for Eyesaur (as you have no eyes), what happens to the protagonist’s body? I don’t know. Maybe it’s best left a mystery… Was the small pumpkin placed in the games a reference to Spooky’s house of Jumpscares? I’d seen Spooky’s House of Jumpscares (or Spooky’s Jumpscare Mansion, as it’s now called) beforehand, but it never crossed my mind when I drew the pumpkin. So if the pumpkin in ONAF was a reference, it was a completely unintentional one. Why does Grunkfuss travel via holes? Any particular reason? He’s weird. Does The Redman still drink lava? I don’t know, he might even live in lava. In ONaF1, there is a music box. Why? Is it there to sooth The Eyesaur? I think I originally put it there as a possible indicator of how close Grunkfuss was to coming out of his hole, but eventually I settled on the tell being the eyes in the floor. I like the thought that the music box is there to sooth Eyesaur, though. In ONaF1, why does the Eyesaur help you RE Grunkfuss? Doesn’t it hate you, just like in ONaF2? Interesting question. My first thought is that Eyesaur in ONAF1 helps you entirely by accident. But maybe Eyesaur as a whole is a destructive beast but the corpses that make him up don‘t want you to suffer their fate? I don’t know if that makes any sense. If you ignore OWAF’s storyline where Champ and Chump spend a night trying to attack you (which I don’t consider canon nowadays), it might make sense. Did Flumpty kill the guy who’s house he broke into for cooking an egg? That’s never confirmed in the newspaper! That article was a reference to the old group comic, and I don’t remember if Flumpty killed the guy or not. I want to say he didn‘t, but I’m not sure. All I remember is that Flumpty was sent to jail sometime after breaking into that guy’s house (and Flumpty just played along with this turn of events). What gave you the idea to make Piglet turn his head? Is he still alive? Or does Flumpty move it? Something about seeing Piglet against the wall, I just figured it would be really creepy for him to stare at the player at random sometimes, since it clearly looks like he’s dead . I’ll leave the rest to people’s imaginations since I don’t know whether he’s actually dead or not. Who is the guy drawn in the portrait of the ONaF2 office? Anyone important? That’s just a baby in fancy adult clothing, and the portrait is there because it’s stupid. In the OWaF files, there are 3 spikey spider-like “legs” that seem to move. What were they to be used for? They were an aesthetic detail for the Night 5 office. what would happen if flumpty for some reason fought golden flumpty flumpty would end up getting split in half The development video showed Minigames were planned. Were they just for one night, or did you plan to make a series of them? Minigames were planned to work like FNAF3 where they followed every night and revealed part of the backstory. What is with the “frog-like” hole in OWaF? Was it going to do anything? The one that glowed pink, with red lines drawn over it It’s meant to be shaped like Grunkfuss’s head, and it was going to be one of a few holes that Grunkfuss and sometimes other characters could teleport through. It was my way of trying to fix some inherent design issues with OWAF’s map, and it didn’t work out. Does Grunkfuss have 3 sets of teeth? What’s the white thing in the depths of his mouth? I thought he had two, but I might’ve increased it to three. The white thing in the depths of his mouth is some kind of miniature ghost of death I guess. Why did Kevin Junior try to stop Flumpty finding Cuppercake’s sense of direction? Did Flumpty bring him back to life after killing him? To my knowledge, the Cuppercake plot was dropped almost as soon as it started and didn’t have any relevance to the comic. And if you’re talking about that image where Flumpty kills Kevin Jr. while he’s dressed in a Flumpty suit, I think that was a one-off thing unrelated to the group comicI don’t know if he’s eaten anything, I think he just has an urge is flumpty scared of anyone? golden flumpty,angels,god,and the devil Why were Champ and Chump dismembered? I don’t know, that’s just how I pictured them in my head. I think they would’ve been less unsettling if they still had their arms. Has Grunkfuss got any qualifications in being a clown, at all? He looks like one, and that’s about it. Does Grunkfuss’s nose honk? Nope. Do you regret making ONaF? I wouldn’t say I regret it, even the times when I was tremendously immature about it, because it’s helped me grow as a person and I‘m still proud of how ONAF2 came out . But I do wish I could go back with the knowledge I have now and handle the whole Flumpty situation better. Is there any ONaF material that we’ve not seen? If so, can we see it? I don’t have any other material, myself, but I never shared what the Night 5 office in One Week at Flumpty’s looked like. This is because I wanted to use eerier ideas I had for the office’s scenery during that night in future projects, although it’s been long enough that I think I might have better ideas now. Actually, I’m surprised nobody has posted a picture of the Night 5 office on the ONAF Wiki, since I’m sure at least a few people have seen it by decompiling the unfinished OWAF file. Is OWaF canon on any level? In my eyes, OWAF can be completely ignored as canon, but you could still use it to try and gain a better understanding of the universe if you want Joke questions Does Flumpty like to Bumpty? Sonicyay2 …Sure. On a scale of 1-10, how sexy does Flumpty believe he is? MegaScience On a sexiness scale of 1 to 10, Flumpty believes he is every number, including numbers that are outside of that scale or don’t exist. Did flumpty ever learn how to cook eggs? Sam There is nothing that Flumpty doesn’t know, except why he does anything. What’s your favourite idea? Sam Being creative is a pretty great idea. Contrary to popular belief, green is the most creative color. Is BBB female? 5nightsfan11 Birthday Boy Blam is a birthday boy! Would you eat a pickle? Jesus Christ I’ve eaten one. It was pretty good. If Flumpty is an egg, then where is the ham? Simon-the-weeaboo The more important question is, when is the ham? And the answer is 6 A.M. Positive comments Something to make you smile. Answer if you’d like J Hey Jono, if your seeing this, have a great day :) Nick Thanks! You too! Hey Jonochrome! I wanted to say that, Thank you for the ONAF series, It’s been a Blast for it! And Sadly One Week at Flumpty’s has been canceled.. But, Don’t Worry, We won’t hate you! XD. Thanks for the Yolk-Ride! Aaron Shoykhet I’m glad you won’t hate me, ha. I’m sure there are plenty of people who still do, but all creators accumulate haters, and you just gotta be yourself and keep pressing on with your dreams. OWaF questions, and the Flumpty IP Will you ever consider making Flumpty cameos in your future games? When I killed off Flumpty on Twitter, I said that I wouldn’t bring him back for any reason, even cameos, but I‘m rethinking this. It’s still unlikely that I’ll bring him back as a character in any of my future projects, but it’s possible that he could make a cameo as an Easter eggalmost literally. I’d like to make a ONaF game. Is that ok? GoldenCharm (asked “what if someone made OWaF for you?”) Sure! I don‘t grant permission for people to continue the series officially, but fan games/fan continuations are fine! I’d prefer if you don’t use my visual assets, although I guess I’m more lax about that than I used to be. I was planning to use your games in some newspaper clippings referencing your game. Would you mind? Enderz ComiX I’m a little unsure of what that means, but I don’t see why not. Why did you cancel OWaF? KyleIsSickOfficial I just didn’t like making it. Although you could get a long and depressing explanation from my cancellation video called The Sad Fate of One Night at Flumpty’s, all you really need to know is that my work is a reflection of who I am, and if I’m forcing myself to make something I don’t enjoy, then it’s essentially not even mine. Will you ever consider a Five Nights at Riddle School? torrance Ha, heck no. I can’t picture ever wanting to make a game out of a series I’ve stopped playing, combined with a series I’ve stopped making. What’s done is done! You recently wrapped up Riddle School. Will you ever consider giving Flumpty the same treatment in future? GreenMario543213, torrance, Kieran, Russell, Blobity Blob The difference between Riddle School and Flumpty is that I left Riddle School on a cliffhanger when I cancelled it. I wouldn’t have returned to it if the story was already complete. Flumpty, on the other hand, already has an ending, and is based on a game series I no longer care that much about, so although technically possible, I seriously doubt I’ll ever consider making another One Night at Flumpty‘s game. I also feel as though an immortal universe-altering egg-shaped cartoon character with stick arms and legs really doesn’t work at all for most kinds of gamesconceptually, visually, or mechanicallyand a FNAF fan game is the rare exception. HOW DID FLUMPY CRACKED Category:Miscellaneous Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Night at Flumpty's